


Coming Home

by CarleyT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleyT/pseuds/CarleyT
Summary: Lapis regretted fleeing. She hated feeling like a coward all the time. She decides to head back to the moon base to check up on everybody using the orb, but what she sees has her changing her mind.





	Coming Home

Lapis was currently on Neptune. It was far enough from the earth, but close enough that she could still feel a connection to it. Neptune was a cold and desolate planet. Being a planet with no breathable air, it made sense that it was void of human life, but it was too quiet. She had chosen this planet strictly because for the most part, it was out of the way, but still within the Milky Way. That and it was blue.

 

Now that she didn’t have the orb on the moon base, Lapis had no way of knowing what was going on on Earth.  _ Good _ , a part of her thought, better to not know and just move on, but there was another part, albeit a smaller part, that yearned to be back on Earth with Peridot and Steven, and even the other gems. She missed the constant babble of Peridot, and Steven’s hugs. She missed Pumpkin.

 

_ Why do I have to hurt everyone I love? _   She wondered, not for the first time.  _ Why do I run? What good does that do? _

 

It was only a matter of time before the Diamonds invaded earth, she was sure of it. But she didn’t want her friends to have to fight them alone did she? She was too afraid to fight them herself, so sure that they would punish her for betraying Homeworld, that they would trap her again and question or torture her and her friends. She didn’t want that. But she saw back on the moon how much they missed her...and how much they seemed to accept she didn’t want to come back. They were slowly moving on,  _ Peridot _ was slowly moving on, and it ate at Lapis’ non-existent heart. 

 

Not for the first time she wondered why she didn’t just fly back? Steven had said it himself, they would be glad to have her, if that was something she wanted to do, and _ stars _ , it was, it was something she wanted to do, but she couldn’t bring herself to take action. She was afraid. That was the very core of it. She was afraid. Afraid of Homeworld. Afraid of the Diamonds. Afraid of how Peridot would react to her leaving and then coming back. And she was afraid of herself. There was something wrong with her, she knew it. She didn’t like feeling like a villain, she didn’t like that she couldn’t bring herself to be thankful she was even still alive. She didn’t know how to stop, and in the process, she hurt everyone she cared about.

 

She sat on the planet, head in her knees for days at a time, until one day, she couldn’t take it anymore. A small voice in the back of her mind kept getting louder and louder, until it was practically screaming at her to at least go back to the moon and see how everyone was doing through the orb. Giving in, Lapis took off back in the direction of the moon, glad to be off that too blue planet. She was missing a certain green and blue planet.

 

Upon landing on the moon base, Lapis flew straight into the all too familiar room. She tapped the orb, and set it to the beach. It appeared to be very close to nighttime, the stars were coming out, and everything seemed normal. She was right in front of the temple, and the lights were on inside. Everything was serene. 

 

But then there was a loud crash, and Lapis turned to see an enormous yellow hand ship smash into the boardwalk. 

 

She gasped at the sight of Yellow Diamond’s ship on Earth. Quickly scanning the skies for Blue Diamond’s, she spotted it hovering above the temple, and Steven’s house.

 

A feeling of pure rage and utter fear shot through her simultaneously. 

 

The Diamonds were on Earth. Her worst fears had been realized. She  _ knew _ it, she knew they would come, it was only a matter of time. 

 

But...Steven was still on Earth, in that exact location, with Peridot and Pumpkin, and even the others. The Diamonds were attacking her friends, her home. 

 

The scene showed Alexandrite fighting off incoming attacks, Steven and Connie serving as defense and a distraction. The townies that had once been hidden were now rushing onto the beach to help in any way they could. Everyone was doing everything they could to get rid of the Diamonds, but then Peridot got poofed (much to Lapis’ outright anger), Alexandrite had fallen apart, and a few humans were injured. It appeared that Beach City was quickly losing the fight, especially when more Homeworld gems came from the ships and joined the fray. 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she made her decision. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but she swallowed her fear. 

 

She was going back to earth once and for all. Her friends needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Lapis backkkkkk!!! I think it would be great if she just appeared out of no where during the fight and attacked the Diamonds with her water powers. I think it would really help her arc too. I am so excited for the upcoming episodes guys you have no idea!!!!


End file.
